All conventional tree stands in today's market are fixed and limited to certain people with good physical ability to climb up the stand. They require climbing if they are the ladder built in type, or require climbing on a ladder to be installed if they are just tree stands. This becomes limited to a specific group of people with good physical ability to climb up or down the ladder.
Have you ever sat in your stand, waiting all day for your harvest to come by and when it shows up, it approaches you from the wrong direction and you miss your opportunity? Meaning, you are right sighted, right handed and the wild game appears to your right side and about to disappear on you. You try to position yourself and taking risk of falling, getting badly hurt or injure the wild game in which will die in suffering.
Conventional tree stands are fixed in position and require climbing up and down to access the stand and they do not rotate or swing to permit desired movement of the hunter relative to the wild game.
In case of an accidental fall, conventional tree stand do not offer a safe way of climbing down. Suspension while strapped to your safety harness can cut the blood circulation and you should not be suspended more than 15 minutes. In this situation, you are at the mercy of being found by someone to save you. There is therefore a need for an improved tree stand.